Sue Murry
American |businesses = Government School Teacher (formerly) |voice = Unknown |bleeter= @SueMurry }} Sue Murry is a character in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Sue is a candidate for Governor of San Andreas. She is a divorced former school teacher with liberal political ideologies and "knows what Conservatives want". Her main opponent in the gubernatorial elections is Jock Cranley, a former Vinewood stuntman turned politician. She has commercials on TV advertising her campaign, and a website at Suemurry.com. Sue's campaign video states that she will raise the taxes to 74% and make a major investment in public radio. The Fernando Show Sue Murry appears as a guest on The Fernando Show and attempts to explain her policies and idealogy to Jo and Fernando Martinez. However, as her views are over-the-top, Jo, as well as some guest callers, question and mock her, pointing out her behavior, such as purposefully marrying a rich man and later divorcing him just for the money. Sue insults Alan McClean's book, causing the latter to phone in and threaten to spank her, which shocks Sue. Fernando then makes a lewd comment about her wanting to be spanked, causing Sue to stutter and deny his implications. Later in the show, a woman calls in and calls Sue out on her behavior, and Sue responds by accusing the woman of being a woman hater. Fernando again makes another flirtatious and sexual comment, which outrages Sue, who then leaves the show. Personality Sue Murry is characterized as having a condescending attitude towards people, something she says she learned from being a teacher. Despite her feminism, she has no problem marrying rich men and divorcing them for their money. She is also openly dishonest and hypocritical, saying that she promised something and then didn't do it when talking about her divorce. The Campaign's Changes *Raise income tax on the wealthiest to 82.5 percent including myself. *Impose a maximum wage on bankers and CEOs, including my ex-husband. *Ban plastic water bottles, shopping bags, disposable diapers, non-recyclable prophylactics and take out containers. *Reach out to liberal celebrities to get them involved in politics and / or swinging parties. *Children are our future and half of them are in prison. Let's close the prisons for good. *Ban the sale of gasoline and the use of gasoline-powered cars. *Criminalize all firearms and replace knives with sporks. *Make every workplace an equal playing field - no bosses. Let the group decide. *Stop single women from being excluded from car key parties. *Replace all toilets with composting commodes. *Ban public prayer and military recruitment propaganda. *Free all nonviolent offenders from prison, except white collar criminals. *Make the sale and use of tobacco a criminal offense. Gallery Sue_Murry_Banner.png|A promotional banner for Sue Murry from the GTA V website. SueMurry-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|A billboard found in Grand Senora Desert. SueMurry-Website-GTAV.png Trivia *Like Jock, Sue is an extreme parody of American politicians, particularly Democrats, which probably makes her a parody of Hillary Clinton, though she may also be a parody of other notable female liberal politicians, such as . Sue's platform includes high taxes, banning of plastic and petrol, gun control, and closing prisons. *Her name, Sue Murry, is very similar to the term 'Mary Sue', a term meant for female characters in media who don't go through any real struggle or development as characters but still manage to come out on top. *In real life, many prominent female politicians in California had been schoolteachers prior to politics. US Congresswomen Diane Watson and Maxine Waters specifically taught at public Los Angeles elementary schools. *Like Murry, real-life California politicians Dianne Feinstein and Nancy Pelosi were both married to wealthy investment bankers. Feinstein is also a divorcee and onetime candidate for Governor, but remains married to her investment banker husband Richard C. Blum. Source *http://www.rockstargames.com/V/lsbc/leadership-you-can-trust Navigation de:Sue Murry es:Sue Murry hu:Sue Murry pl:Sue Murry pt:Sue Murry ru:Сью Маррей Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Politicians